Klump
Klump (sometimes named Klump the Kremling"Story Intro: The enormous bulk of Klump the Kremling landed on top of Diddy, Knocking him senseless." - Donkey Kong Country Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1994, p. 5 or Kannon"About Kannon: It looks like Klump can shoot." - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1995, p. 29) is loyal higher-ranking Kremling member of the Kremling Krew as the second commander and King K. Rool's right-hand in Donkey Kong series.About Klump: Klump is quite a character. He's like a big, overweight drill sergeant. He's not fast-how could he be? He waddles along like a duck, blocking every ape in his path. Donkey Kong has no trouble putting Klump out of misery, but here again, lack of size counts against Diddy as he has to hit Klump twice to off him. If Diddy jumps on Klump's head, Klump will back up and prepare for battle. Diddy can then just do a powerful cartwheel right through him." - Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 13"Story Intro: Klump waddled over and put a consoling arm around his distraught leader." - Donkey Kong 64 Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1999, p. 5 Physical appearance Klump is a purple obese Kritter with yellow belly, purple eyes and tattooed with 3 yellow chevrons in arms. In Donkey Kong Country, he use a green military helmet with 3 yellow chevrons, green belt with five pockets and black boots with white shoelaces. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as Kannon, he use earrings, a large belt, pirate boots, black eye patch and a large black hat with a human skull and cross-bones on it. In Donkey Kong 64, he has the same appearance, but he use yellow shirt. In Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast, Klump use bucket on its head and wears green trousers. History Canon=In first game, Klump leads a Kremling squad to take Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard and encounter Diddy during a stormy night on Donkey Kong Island.Donkey Kong Country Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1994, p. 5 Due to his helmet, Klump cannot be hurt by some attacks (such as Diddy Kong jumping on him). Klump can only be harmed by either a frontal attack (such as Diddy's cartwheel), Donkey Kong jumping on him, the aid of an Animal Friend or by having a barrel thrown at him. In second game, Klump (as Kannon) together with members of the Kremling Krew patroled the Crocodile Isle areas to prevent Diddy and Dixie from save Donkey Kong. Klump attack by shooting barrels or cannonballs at the Kongs in whatever direction they're facing, either forward or downward. Without his helmet, Klump can be defeated by any attack method. In Donkey Kong 64, Klump together with Kasplat and chief technician are ordered by King K. Rool for to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard, which consists of two hundred Golden Bananas, and imprison the other Kongs, so as to buy time and distract Donkey Kong while the Kremling Krew repairs the damaged Blast-O-Matic. He can slam the Kongs with his belly and throw the unripe Grenade Oranges. They can also be seen eating their Oranges, which is comically followed by an explosion in their stomach, causing them to burp. Although the Kongs can attack Klump with their direct attacks, they can only truly be defeated by using a shockwave attack, grenade oranges, musical instrument power or by having Chunky Kong touch them while in his Hunky Chunky state. |-|Spin-off=In canceled Diddy Kong Pilot, Klump was playable as member of Team Kremling with a high speed and weight and a low acceleration. The player can unlock Klump, along with the rest of the Kremlings, by clearing all Cups as Team Kong. In battle, his weapon is a aerial bomb. In Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast, Klump is an unlockable playable character rivaling Lanky Kong, and he can be unlocked by completing Candy's Challenges 16: Beat Klump! He has very high speed (4.5/5), a low boost (2/5) and poor agility (1/5). Klump attacks by slamming his opponents with his belly. His bongos are brown with a metal ring on their midsections and bucket handles on their tops. |-|Novels=Klump appears as an antagonist in the Donkey Kong Country novel. In the first chapter, Klump leads a Kremling squad to take Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard, and they encounter Diddy Kong. Diddy tries to prevent the Kremlings from stealing the bananas. He manages to cartwheel into Klump but is then restrained by him and sealed inside a barrel, which Klump promptly kicks across the jungle. Klump and the Kremlings then depart with the bananas. Klump reappears in the final chapter, where Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Cranky Kong board the Gangplank Galleon and battle numerous Kremlings. Diddy cartwheels into Klump after it taunts him, and the Klump is sent overboard. |-|Animated Series=In the Donkey Kong Country animated series, Klump (aptly named General Klump) is one of King K. Rool's generals. Despite his fearsome appearance as military, Klump was actually a big softy; he actually befriends Dixie Kong and helps her find her pet lobster Thermidor in the aforementioned episode "Klump's Lumps". Despite being constantly berated and disrespected by K. Rool, Klump remains ever faithful to him and serving K. Rool is his life. Klump is clumsy when he was a young boy when he unintentionally devastated the swamp where he and his family lived. In a show of true brotherly love, his older brother Kaptain Skurvy decided to take the blame for Klump resulting the Skurvy's banishment from the home swamp. List of appearances by date Voice Actors *'Adrian Truss:' Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) *'Toshihide Tsuchiya:' Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast. Trivia *In Donkey Kong Country novel, manual, TV series, and Donkey Kong 64, it is shown that Klump is K. Rool's right-hand and second commander of Kremling Krew. *In Gang-Plank Galleon's fake ending credits, Klump is credited for doing the game's KONCEPT. *The beta version of Donkey Kong Country, Klump being resistant to Donkey Kong's jump attacks. *In the Game Boy Advance remake, Donkey Kong can obtain a photograph of Klump by Hand Slapping it. *According to the manual of the second game, Kannon is Klump's pirate alter-ego. *According to Klump in the episode "Speak No Evil, Dude", he is immune to Gone Wrongo for fact that he eats at least 100 garlic cloves a day. *A pre-release image from Donkey Kong 64 shows Klump chasing Lanky in a barn of Fungi Forest. In the final release, Klump do not appear inside these barns. References Category:Enemies in Donkey Kong Country Category:Enemies in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Characters in Diddy Kong Pilot (2003) Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Category:Kremlings Category:Donkey Kong enemies Category:Males